Melnorme Trader
Name: Trader Craft: Melnorme Trader Type: Merchant Vessel Scale: Capital Length: 560 meters Skill: capital ship pilot Crew: 20; skeleton: 2/+10 Cargo Capacity: 2,352 metric tons Consumables: 42 months Hyperdrive: x1,125 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 1D Space: 9 Atmosphere: 400; 1,150 km/h Hull: 4D+1 Sensors *Passive: 42 / 1D+1 *Scan: 84 / 2D+2 *Search: 168 / 4D *Focus: 4 / 5D+2 Weapons *'Variable Power Blaster' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 4D Space Range: 1-48/192/385 Atmosphere Range: 2-96/384/770 km Rate of fire: 12 Damage: 4D (See Notes) *'Confusion Ray ' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 4D Space Range: 1-3/12/25 Atmosphere Range: 2-6/24/50 km Rate of fire: 1 Damage: (See Description) Notes: *'Variable Power Blaster': This weapon may charge up at a base rate of 4D, +4D per round to a maximum of 32D. Target must be within short range to be able to start charging the variable power blaster. *'Confusion Ray': See Description. Lasts 2 rounds maximum. Description: The Melnorme Trader is a large and somewhat cumbersome ship. It is designed for long range travel and high volume storage to facilitate trade. The Trader is not intended for war. Despite that, it is still quite capable of defending itself due to recently acquired Keel-Verezy weapon technology. Propulsion The Trader is not a very agile craft, but neither is it ponderously slow. Its top speed is usually enough to maintain a comfortable distance between itself and its opposition. The low turn rate of this ship could be considered a weakness. Primary Armament The primary weapon mounted on a Trader is a chargeable, long-range blaster weapon. The Melnorme Captain can prepare the projectile without releasing it. Doing so moves the weapon through several distinct (and colorful) stages. When it is finally released the projectile travels extremely fast, and will do considerably more damage the longer it has been charging. It has a very long range, and at full power it can do as much damage as a Shofixti glory device at point-blank range. It is also able to absorb a Dreadnought's fusion blast and other projectiles when at full power (red), with a notable exception being the Kohr-Ah Marauder's F.R.I.E.D. The order of the main weapon's colors as it charges is green, blue, purple, then red. These colors correspond to the amount of damage that the weapon can inflict; the corresponding damages are 4D, 8D, 16D and 32D, respectively. Secondary Armament The ship's secondary weapon is a confusion ray — an elecromagnetic cannon that disrupts the enemy ship's control systems. A stunned enemy cannot activate their secondary weapon systems or control their attitude jets, but they are able to operate their primary weapon and thrusters normally. An enemy under the effect of the elecromagnetic confusion ray will spin helplessly, and become easy prey for the Trader. If this weapon is employed near the planet, then its effects can be quite perilous. Source: *Ultronomicon: Trader *thedemonapostle